Boken Yet Holding On
by Dawn Racer
Summary: A violent shiver wracked my frame causing me to huddle in on myself. The light snow began to drift down, clinging to my now shoulder length dull red hair. My once shimmering dichromic eyes full of defiance and youth were equally as dull, if not more so. After all...I was just another stray, all alone in this big world. I was broken yet holding on.
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hey guys! So this is just something I wanted to try out. I know that this prologue of sorts, if you can even call it that, is really kinda crummy. However, I've been getting this idea of doing an OC centric for the Justice League and having her be a mere mortal if you know what I mean. **

**I kind of wanted to try writing out the story of a teenage girl on the cusp of adult hood that is in a bad situation with her foster sister. A girl who does bad things for the right reason. I don't know, let me know what YOU think. ^_^**

* * *

We all have those days, you know what I mean? The bad days? The ones where you wanna scream, cry, rant, and punch something? The days where you can feel the oppressing crushing weight of _life_ upon you? Yeah, for me it was one of those.

Sighing, I padded barefoot through the house. The small bundle in my arms squalling, little fists flailing. My crimson hair falling in pixie style hair cut around my thin face. My eyes held sheer exhaustion, boredom, and worry in their mismatched depths. I say mismatched because one eye is brown and the other blue. Odd right?

I placed, Annabelle, in a high chair and grabbed a plastic bowl . Pouring some Cheerios into the bowl I placed the box back into the top wooden cabinet and padded to the fridge to grab the milk. I glanced at the carton and sighed, just enough for Annabelle's breakfast.

I know what you might be thinking, but Annabelle is actually my current faster sister. Her and I were both taken in by this...couple. I suspected, no I _knew_ they took us in for the government money. It was all the same to me, just another home.

Grunting irritably I poured the last of the milk into the bowl and placed it on the high chair for her. Sighing through my nose I snagged the end piece off of the last bit of a loaf and nibbled on it. I couldn't exactly afford to be picky when it came to food around here.

After all the rents were rather stingy and _that_ is what brought me to my latest...hobby. We lived in Metropolis, not exactly one of the most notorious cities for crime. However, it still happened. Huffing through my nose I glanced up the stairs and listened intently. They weren't up yet, if the snoring was anything to go by. They would continue to sleep for awhile still.

Smiling faintly I looked back at my little sister. Sure we weren't related, but she was stuck in the same boat as me. Proverbially speaking, and she had no way to defend herself. Be as that may be, it was now my soul responsibility to help her. Checking the clock I smiled faintly and turned to my sibling who happened to have ate some of the cereal and tossed the rest of it. Rolling my eyes I quickly grabbed a clothe and cleaned up the mess.

Picking Anna up out of the high chair I cradled her to my foot and grinned. It was time for us to do a little people watching. Which meant she distracted people with her cuteness while I pick pocketed or pulled a five finger discount. Not like I had school to be attending. It was Saturday.

Even then I didn't go very often. I was in the twelfth grade, pretty average student. Don't get me wrong I wasn't stupid, but I also wasn't some brainiac. I was pretty average...if you ignored my latent talent for solving things. Anything ranging from math problems to detective situations I could generally solve fairly easy. To say the least most people got annoyed sitting with me while watching crime shows and movies.

Breaking myself from my random thoughts I quickly trotted up the stairs and set Anna down. Digging through the closet I pulled out a cute pink frilly dress with black flats for the one year old toddler, and pulled out a simple pair of blue jean shorts and a black v-neck shirt.

I got her dressed first, smiling at the rather adorableness of her. Anna's small amount of blonde hair all pulled up into a pony tale with big baby blue eyes and chubby baby cheeks made her super precious. Especially to the elderly.

I was quick to dress as well, sliding white tennis shoes on so that if we got caught I could make a run for it. The last time we were caught both Janet and Rodger beat the ever living hell out of me. Not fun. I had to miss a weeks worth of school and told everyone I had the flue.

Pulling Annabelle up onto my hip I quickly trooped down the stairs and left the house, holding her close as I strolled down the suburban side walk. I still wasn't sure how two people like Mrs. J and Mr. R got a house like this. Like seriously.

Grimacing in disdain and shook my head and focused on getting to the business district which was ALWAYS busy. Smiling faintly I set Anna down and pulled her into a convenience store. Her tiny and pudgy hand clinging to my own. Catching her attention with a snap of my fingers Anna looked up curiously. I grinned and pointed over to the cashier discreetly and murmured in a hushed tone down to her.

"Anna, see that man? Distract him for me please." Anna simply gave me a toothy grin, missing quite a few of her baby teeth that were still growing in and toddled over. Plopping onto her behind and emitting a soft whine. The man immediately looked up from his T.V.

"Little girl? You alright?" He questioned in his broken English, quickly walking around the corner and crouching next to the baby doll called Anna. A smirk graced my lips as I quickly snagged a few candy bars and stuffed them into my bra, luckily me being a C-cup verging on D allowed me to do stuff like this without being noticed right away.

Quickly snagging a few other things, such as a small bag of chips, a monster, and a banana, I stuffed them into the side strap bag I carried. It was like a glorified purse, but I used it to put my school books in it. I pretended like nothing had happened when I slipped from the shelves and quickly walked over.

"Awe Anna you fell again huh? Looks like our busy morning already has you in a mood." I pretended to chuff in irritation and quickly pulled her up. The little monkey of a girl wrapped her limbs around me and settled on my hip, multicolored eyes studied the man in front of me.

"Sorry about that!" I called, feeling the smallest amount of guilt yank on my heart. I really wished I didn't have to do the things I did, but living as we did at the moment I couldn't get a job, go to school, _and_ take care of Anna. It was impossible.

"Petty crime is still a crime you know." I jumped at the unknown voice and looked up quickly to see none other than Superman. I swallowed and took a step back. His thick arms were crossed, muscles bulging, through the blue and red fabric, and that red cape billowing out behind him. I felt my stomach drop in fear as I realized that I had been caught. If Mrs. J and Mr. R found out I was dead meat!

"I...I don't know what your talking about!" I snapped defensively, backing away slowly while keeping my eyes locked on the hero. The blue eyes of the Man Of Steel narrowed dangerously, he took a step forward seemingly floating towards me.

"You know, you crooks seem to get younger and younger every day. Pulling...her...into this isn't smart either." He gave me a firm look and simply held out a powerful hand, "how about you and I take those stolen goods back together." I could hear the warning in his voice. I really should have heeded it, but something inside of me just...snapped.

How dare this man tell me what to do! How dare he attempt to boss me around! I didn't care if this was Superman, Batman, a fucking Care-bear, or God himself. I would not stand by and do what he said. No. This would just simply not do!

"Tsk!" I hissed the low noise and turned tail and ran, pulling my sister in front of me so that her she could cling to my front. Her innocent big blue eyes looking over my shoulder at Superman. I would not do get caught! I could not get caught. It would mean worse then death for me, I just knew it. The sound of Superman shouting out got my attention.

You know the feeling you get when someone's breath is ghosting down the back of your neck? When you feel like you're being followed or when you feel like you're being watched? Yeah I got that feeling a second before powerful hands were snagged my arms and yanking me up into mid air. I clutched my 'sister' close to my chest and emitted a frightened shriek of fear.

It was a blurring motion and suddenly I found myself in the store with all of the stolen goods seemingly burning a whole in my consciousness. Superman stood behind me with his arms crossed, Annabelle clinging to his red cape with wide eyes. Sighing in defeat I placed the objects on the counter. The man behind the counter...well his lips were thinned out and his eyes hard.

I hung my head and flinched when Superman placed his hand on my shoulder. His deep booming voice causing my insides to quiver in fear. I was so done for.

"I'll take her home, I do apologize for this." The man behind the counter merely smiled to Superman and nodded. Glancing at me one more time before fixating his muddy brown eyes on the man in red and blue tights behind me.

"No worries Superman. Just get this hoodlum out of here." I flinched at that term, feeling tears of humiliation and anger prick the back of my eyes. My throat feeling thick and hard. Nobody understood that I did what I did so that I could eat, so that Anna could eat. After all our faster home didn't exactly keep the cabinets, that I could get into, well stocked.

Suddenly a large warm hand encased my shoulder and gently steered me from the shop. The presence behind me was intimidating to say the least. If it had been anyone else, like a random citizen or maybe even Flash I would've just struck out randomly and hoped for the best.

"Wait!" I halted our movements and dug my feet into the ground. Even though I knew he could have just continued and dragged me he halted as well. I could feel the panic sweeping through me. I didn't want him to take us back to the house. I didn't want him to get involved with the rents.

"I...I'll walk us home. I'm sorry!" I blurted out, looking up at him with wide eyes. He was completely silent studying me with a hard look.

"If I leave it is strait home, yes?" I quickly nodded, hoping he wouldn't insist on coming with. Finally he nodded and backed off, slowly lifting off the ground as he did so.

"I expect to not see you doing that again, are we clear?" I nodded and stated yes even though I crossed my fingers behind my back. He nodded calmly and flew off. Blowing out a sigh of relief I looked down at Annabelle.

"That was close huh?" I questioned, Anna simply looked up at me with a cute toothy grin. I smiled and picked her up, my belly rumbling. Grimacing I touched my slightly bulging belly, luckily the shirt was baggy enough you couldn't see the malnutrition causing the distended abdomen. To be honest I could have past as pregnant if I had to, maybe three months max? I shook my head and scowled.

Reaching down I snagged Anna's hand and slowly began walking. A deep rumble echoing through the sky as the grey clouds released a soft misty rain fall. I blinked up at the sky while we walked, ignoring the soft glitter of water drops on my lashes as the rain slowly got harder. I took Annabelle by the house and reluctantly allowed her to go in. At least Mr. R didn't abuse her.

Swallowing at the thought I turned and walked away, for all the wold I felt like a ghost. A shadow shell of myself, walking in a field of gray whilst everyone else walked along in full on color. It was depressing, but so was I. A choked sob escaped me, a few passersby looking at me before continuing on their away.

I was so tired of constantly being overlooked by everyone to be honest. I plunged my hands into my pockets and hid beneath an alcove as I watched vehicles drive by quickly. I felt a pang of fear plunge strait through my heart, capturing me in its icy clutches, as I idly realized that I had just been thinking of doing. I was going to walk into oncoming traffic! I wasn't suicidal!

Turning away from the road I shook my head with a scowl and strode back the way I had come. Maybe eventually I could become something of worth. Something more than this shadow of doubt, a sliver of who I used to be. Maybe I could one day mean something to Anna and those around me. For now I stood just as her protector and provider.


	2. Halfway Gone

**AN:**

**Hey guys! Here is chapter two of Broken Yet Holding On. So this story is turning out to be a little more violent than I probably intended, however, I think it's turning out okay. So this chapter kind of focuses a little on her home life and building of friendships and suspense...basically everything that makes a good superhero story right? haha. No but seriously, I hope you guys like this. Let me know what you think!**

**Review response to-Guest: I'm glad that you are enjoying this so far! You're review is kind of what inspired this next chapter. haha. **

**~D.R. Out**

* * *

I hissed and rubbed my jaw, scowling at the floor. My feet scuffing the ground as I sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair. Dirt coating my cheeks, blisters and cuts on my hands. Where was I you might ask? Well let me give you a hint, there are a lot of people with badges and some real crooks waiting to be put behind bars.

That's right, you guessed it. I was in Metropolise Police Head Quarters. MPD caught me breaking and entering. Yeah that wasn't exactly my best moment, being caught trying to steal some equipment from a construction site. In my defense I was gonna go and sell it for clothes and food money. Not for me, for Anna.

The rents were getting skimpy, well more skimpy if that was possible, she needed those items thank you very much. There was no heat or air, no electricity and the cabinets were bare. Well the electricity was there, it was just on a timer so that it was on a few times a night. The water for showers was perpetually code and miserable and our bellies constantly rumbled. I had long since gotten over the pain in my abdomen, hardly noticed it in fact.

The sudden sound of footfalls caught my attention. Quickly looking up I caught sight of a police officer walking towards me. He simply crossed his arms and scowled down at me, his dark hair receding and turning silver.

"You're free to go, someone is here to pick you up." I looked up at him stoically, but internally I was a gooey mass of nerves. That's when the man dressed in blue stepped forward. I felt my mouth go dry and my heart beat pick up.

"That's enough Detective Gordon, I'll take it from here." The officer, Detective Gordon, nodded and walked off. Leaving me all alone with the man I was slowly beginning to despise. I swallowed and looked away, my pulse ticking in my neck and wrist at a fast hard beat.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't do this." The tone was...soft. Firm but soft. I looked up at Superman slowly, only to find him kneeling in front of me. I jolted and leaned back, my mismatched eyes wide with fright. Would he hit me like Rodger had so many times before?

"It's not worth it you know. Stealing. It's a petty crime that isn't going to do anything but get you into further crime." I ducked my head and looked fiercely at my lap. My shaking hands clenched into fists.

"It's not that simple." I found myself saying. I cursed inwardly at myself for even speaking, the back of my eyes stinging again. One never realized how lonely they were or how much they needed interaction until someone gave it to them.

"And why's that?" Came the strong voice, again my eyes flickered up to his bright blue ones. What does one say to something like that to Superman of all people? I can't just say 'I don't know', that won't work. I can't tell him about home life, chances were he wouldn't believe me. After all, look at where I am. He'd just think I'm seeking attention...

"Sometimes we do things...things we don't mean. Sometimes we do things because we want to and _sometimes_...we do it because we _have_ to." I answered critically. My intensely brown right eye locking on his own blue ones with a fierce need for him to understand. My left blue eye holding nothing but bland icy mystery.

Superman's eyes moved back and forth as he studied my own. Looking into their deep depths with his penetrating gaze. After a moment he stood up and held out his hand. I blinked and stared for a moment before hesitantly reaching out for his large hand. After a moment I jerked back my hand and stood up on my own. He let he hand drop back to his side calmly and motioned for me to begin walking.

"Let's go, I'm taking you home. The authorities already alerted your family of what's going on." I froze and realized there was no way of me getting out of it this time. Janet and Rodgers were literally going to kill me, probably for real this time. I lowered my eyes and started walking, the noise of the police station seeming to fade away as panic bubbled up within me.

I didn't miss the way the police watched me with pursed lips. I wasn't blind to the way Superman seemed prepared to catch me if I bolted it. Which that was a high possibility as I ran from everything. Any time I was depressed, angry, anxious, things became to hard, I was scared, or anything else under the sun, I ran. It was my defense mechanism.

"Where is your house?" I tensed and slowly, painfully, pointed to the left. If I could have fought him and won, than at that moment I would have. A part of me wanted to scream and rant, to cry and spill the beans. However, the harder 'don't trust anything or anyone' part of me snarled not to.

"About three blocks that way...forty-second quart house number eighteen twelve." I mumbled softly. Suddenly a warm hand was resting on my shoulder lightly, I say lightly because I realized he was giving me the opportunity to shrug him off or allow him to be close. It was awkward to me, in a good way. Not because it was perverse or anything, but because it was an almost fatherly act he was displaying. One I hadn't realized I was craving until that moment.

"Hold on." Superman rumbled, his arms slipping gently around my waist. I froze wondering what he was doing and suddenly I was fifteen feet off the ground. A choked squeal escaped me, as he gently but firmly settled his arms around my diaphragm.

I looked down with eyes as wide as saucers as he floated gradually higher and forward. The people below me were practically ants, the buildings and streets lit up brilliantly. The roads busy with traffic which was flowing like a river.

"Wow..." I breathed softly, my heart beat gradually slowing down as I relaxed. My fixation on my surroundings was so intense that I nearly missed the chuckle that escaped Superman. A moment later found me being lowered gently to the lawn. My feet gently settling in the plush grass, a strong hand gently cupping my elbow and leading me towards the white door.

He reached over my head and rang the doorbell. For what seemed like eternity, but was in reality only five seconds, we stood there. Then the door swung open. My foster mom stood there, blonde hair in a messy bun, the light on for once. Those green eyes settled on me with a dark look in them, lips pursing as she scowled. Just as suddenly she was looking up at Superman with a bright sweet smile.

"Thank you so much for bringing her home we were so _worried_ when she didn't show up for supper!" Superman merely smiled back at her. His hand gently prodding me forward.

"It was no problem ma'am." With that he turned and walked across the yard before flying up into the air and disappearing into the night. Just like his sudden departure, Janette's sweetness was completely eradicated. She grabbed a handful of my red hair and dragged me into the house. A strangled yelp escaped me as she thrust me into the house.

I hit the floor on my back and quickly scrambled up. The sound of a lock clicking had my pulse rushing faster, suddenly I found myself spinning to the side. One of my back teeth getting knocked slightly loose as bloody spittle left my mouth. Rodger stood before me...he punched me. He fucking punched me! My eyes widened as he strode forward and loomed over me.

"You think it's funny you little shit. You think it's cute to go causing trouble for us? After everything we do for you!" I shrank back, whimpering softly.

"...No..." I answered in a hushed tone. Suddenly in the blink of eye I found his fist colliding with my other cheek. My petite frame spinning and hitting the ground, his foot colliding with my face. Nose crunching with blood spilling out and over my lips, dripping onto the cream carpet and entering my mouth. I coughed and gagged on the blood, spitting out a broken tooth.

"Now look at what you've done! WORTHLESS! YOU ARE UTTERLY WORTHLESS!" Rodger screamed loudly, his fist slamming down against the side of my face and slamming me back down when I had attempted to get back up.

His foot driving into my abdomen, knocking the wind out of me. He kicked again and again, the sounds of my ribs cracking and the weak cries of agony had Anna toddling in. Rodger turned with a crazed eye and went after her.

I couldn't move, I was to disoriented. I couldn't get to her, Annabelle's cries of pain and fear did not go unheeded by me. Pain swelled up within me as I dragged my bloodied and bruised self forward. Slowly scrambling up I pushed Rodger off of her, a few bruises and cuts marred her beautiful face. A sob was wrenched from my throat as I curled around her protectively in my fatigue. Grunting and gasping from every strike. In that moment though I was just glad that it was me being punished and not her.

She didn't do anything. Anna was innocent of all faults, she was pure. Unlike her I was not pure. I was tainted with the sin of being a burden, a criminal, a worthless brat. In some small way I hoped I could lessen my sin by shielding her from harm with my own body.

I didn't know if it was helping, but I prayed it was. I prayed the punishment I was receiving was working. Tears leaked from my eyes, one swollen shut and the other clenched shut in pain. I mewled softly in pain, my throat raw. Pain radiated through me as Rodger stopped kicking my chest and back.

The man whipped off his belt and within a second a welt was raising on my cheek, my back begging to bleed as he slammed the belt buckled down over and over on my back, shoulder, and face. My face was throbbing as it bled, my back burning and bleeding as well.

"Dumb bitch." The man snarled, kicking me one last time before striding away. I slowly managed to drag myself up and crawl away from Anna, who was a blubbering mess of tears and snot. I slowly crawled away and curled up in a corner to lick my wounds, figuratively speaking. I was shaking, crying, I realized dimly.

Big girls don't cry. I wanted to scream at the world, to rant and punch walls, but worthless dumb girls like me weren't allowed to do those things. We got punished for that. I sniffed and slowly stood up, staggering to my room where I collapsed onto my bed.

I lay there blaming Superman and the police for this, angrily cursing them and the world. That's when I realized it wasn't their fault, it was mine. I brought this one myself. Maybe if I wasn't such a burden I wouldn't get beat. I thought with a whimper.

* * *

Slowly my eyes flickered open, pain blossoming in my irises as the retinas struggled to adjust to the lighting that was pouring through my window. Dull pain radiated through me, much to my chagrin I couldn't remember when I had fallen asleep.

I attempted to sit up only for my arm to go out. When I hit the bed I had to bit my lip until it bled to keep myself from screaming in agony. My ribs were on fire from the sudden jarring motion. Moaning I rolled up into a sitting position slowly. Staggering towards the bathroom joining this room I looked in the mirror idly. The entire right side of my face was covered in blood, a black half moon beneath my right eye.

Ever so slowly and painfully I pealed the black top off of me, the t-shirt sticking to my blood crusted flesh. Yanking scabs open on accident I tossed the offending fabric away, ignoring my too thin frame I managed to get the pants and panties off. Staggering into the shower I hissed softly when the cold water hit my tender flesh.

I stayed in the cool spray only as long as I had to, scrubbing away the blood and washing my hair thoroughly. Once I was out and dried off I looked at myself again and found that I didn't look nearly half as bad as I had earlier. _He went easy on me_, I thought in worry causing me to wonder if he had something worse up his sleeve.

What if he took it to far? I snorted and shook my head sadly at that thought. My eyes glaring at my reflection. The moment he had begun to attack me had been when he took it to far. I smiled thinly at my reflection and dressed in an oversized sweatshirt. A pair of black skin jeans clinging to my legs. They would have been tight if I actually had anything else on me but hips. Grunting softly I staggered to my bed and managed to get my old well worn tennis shoes on my feet.

Stumbling down the stairs I staggered out of the all to quiet house. I refused to stay there a second longer. I could care less if I died out here. I would not go back. Annabelle's face popped up in my mind causing me to halt in the middle of the street. I could leave an anonymous note for the police to find out about her and the house. Yeah, that would work.

I didn't get much farther into contemplating my scheme when I was pulled into an alley. A squeal halfway made it out of my mouth before a hand was slapped against my lips. I flinched when my back was slammed into a wall. A hand was twisted into my sweatshirt, gripping it just above my breasts against my collar bone.

My back flared in pain as I stared up into the hazel eyes of my attacker. He was a grimy older gentleman who was staring me down with a hungry look. A flash of fear coursed right through my chest and zipping down my hips to touch my toes. The quick course of energy was like a lightning bolt. The hairs rose on the back of my neck as the man sneered down at me. Suddenly I found myself on the ground, when had that happened?

The man between my knees, pulling his zipper down. That noise was what broke me from my paralyzed stupor. I began squirming, trying to wriggle away from him. Punching at his chest with weak fists, loud cries for help being muffled by his hand. However, just as suddenly as it happened it all ended. Someone was beating the man senseless, thrashing him around and then leaving him like a shark leaving unwanted pray.

"Are you alright?" A voice quickly asked, I flinched away from the hand, my ears wringing. Who was touching me? Where was I? What was going on? I was to disoriented to answer any of those questions.

"Flash to Superman. I've got a situation..." I heard the unknown voice chorus. The conversation coming in and out of focus and then there was nothing but blissful silence and no pain. To put it simply, I had passed out.


	3. Heartbreak Warfare

A soft grunt escaped me as I slowly opened my eyes. The bright light causing me to flinch and close my eyes tightly shut, teeth clenched as I lifted up a hand to block the light. A tugging sensation capturing my attention. Turning my head and opening my eyes again, blinking a few times to allow adjustment to my pupils, I saw the IV in my arm.

A frown tugged at my lips, head beginning to pound a dull thumping base like a drum, my tongue felt incredibly dry and sticky. Swollen almost. Coughing I suddenly found my head being lifted up gently and a cup placed to my lips. I found the cool sweet tasting water cascading over my tongue and down my gullet.

Just as suddenly as it came it was gone, my stomach felt full and bloated with liquid as I gasped for air. My eyes taking in the muscular chest right in front of me, leading out to a powerful arm that was putting the white plastic cup down. A muscular arm clad in a blue spandex like cloth.

_Why was he always here?! Why was he always 'saving' the day! Last time he 'saved' me I was beaten senseless and almost raped! _My dark eyes narrowed into slits at him, a low growl burning my vocals. A cough escaping me.

"What happened?" A soft voice questioned, the voice above me. My gratefulness dissipated as I realized that Superman was the one who had been assisting me, someone garbed in red stood nearby watching me curiously. I scrambled backward away from superman with a gasp, nearly falling off of the bed, the iv cord tugging my wrist harshly. Suddenly I found myself caught from behind, a startled noise escaping me.

Tilting my head back I caught sight of the man garbed in red, his hands holding me under my armpits carefully. I flinched slightly when he helped me sit back up, a sigh pulled my attention back to Superman. I shrugged off the man in the red suit. My glowering eyes focused on him entirely, blue and brown locked with heated aggression on the soothing calm of ice blue.

"We aren't going to hurt you. We just want to ask some questions, may we?" I narrowed my eyes at him, ducking my head so that a curtain of crimson bangs covered my face. I was cornered, both figuratively and literally. I couldn't do anything to these heroes, gods, I was a sitting duck. However, I refused to go down without a fight.

"You just did." I snapped, teeth bared in a silent snarl of rage. I wasn't a toddler! How dare they treat me like one, like some flight risk.

"What happened." I jumped at the voice from behind having totally forgotten about him. I could feel bile rising up in the pits of my abdomen, my throat burning with it. I didn't want them to know, they would take Annabelle from me, take my only reason of living. I could care for us. I could do it! No one needed to know. I swallowed back the nausea and merely scoffed, faking the confidence.

"I snuck out and was attacked by that psycho. What more is there to tell." For a moment if felt like the silence would suffocate me and then he spoke. The boyscout in blue that is.

"Is that all?" I nodded sharply, refusing to tell them what had happened. The two of them seemed to have a silent conversation before the red suited one spoke.

"What's your name?" His voice was surprisingly strong, powerful. Yet at the same time it was gentle. Like I was glass. It pissed me off and at the same time relaxed me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I asked coolly, gritting my teeth. I wasn't giving my name if he didn't give his. An annoyed sigh from the left captured my attention. If felt like slow motion as I turned my head and looked upon the shape before me, a man clad in all black with accents of grey.

"Just tell us what your name is." My eyes narrowed again, heart beat speeding up which in turn caused the machine to my right to announce my adrenaline fueled by fear. Treachery I say.

My mouth went dry, my temperature rising with my anxiety. How had he gotten in here? Wait that was a stupid question, he was batman for goodness sakes! I tilted my chin up in an act of defiance. I noted the way his lip twitched as he strode forward and snagged a clipboard off of the end of my bed. My heart dropping into my stomach. I didn't realize they put my information on the bed!

"No matter...Alana Michelson." He quirked an eyebrow in my direction causing me to stiffen up. The Batman turned and left the room, the other two heroes following after. I swallowed and looked down at the clipboard wich sported all of my information.

Name: Alana Michelson

Age: 17

DOB: 12. 17. 1998 _**(AN: I decided to set this in the timeframe of our years, she's in 2015 DC Universe, so to be 17 she would have had to be born around 98.)**_

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 100lbs

I stopped looking at the clipboard and covered my mouth with my hand. The clipboard falling back down to hang off of the side of the bed. The iv pulling on my hand uncomfortably yet again, so in a fit of rage I tore it out. A soft shout of pain escaping me, as I quickly held my hand up to my chest. The bag of saline dripping down to the floor now instead of my veins.

I stood up wearily, staggering over to a chair that held a pair of clean clothes. I paused before touching them, these weren't mine by any means. They were new, tags and all. I frowned and picked up the jeans, looked to be about my size. Dark blue at the hips, but and upper thighs only to fade down to nearly white as it hit the ankles. With tears and rips placed neatly at the knees and thighs. Deep pockets too which was hard to find in bell bottom jeans.

Frowning I pulled the shirt up to find it made out of some form of polyester, soft and silky. A shiver was pulled from me as I let it slide over my hands, the fabric was colored jade green and looked like it would fit fairly loose. There were a pare of black flip flops and a black sports bra to boot.

I raised my eye brows and quickly dressed in the new clothing, taking off the tags while I donned it. Sucking in a breath I looked out the hospital door, the heroes weren't there at the moment, but I could hear them talking somewhere.

I crept as lightly as I could away from the hospital room and down the hall. I spotted them not to far off, chatting with a doctor and a nurse. RN by the looks of it. I swallowed and crept past, shivering from the cooler temperature of the hospital. By the time I made it to the front entrance I could hear commotion from the floors above. My eyes widened in surprise as I took off in a dead sprint, leaving the flip flops in my haste as they were tripping me.

I ran all the way from the hospital to my foster house. The asphalt of the roads, the sharp pebbles and glass cut into my feet. Blood being smeared across the ground, the darkening skies luckily hiding it for the most part as night fell. People hollered out and some attempted to catch me, but I kept running.

Eventually pavement faded into grass and the grass faded into concrete yet again as I ended up at the residence of my former 'home'. I hated calling it that as a home should be a place where you are loved and cared for. Not where your blood is spilled and you live in fear.

I raced into the house to find it dark, blinded by my rage I raced up the stairs looking everywhere for where my little Anna might be. A bad feeling pooled in the pit of my stomach, fear and nausea eating away at me. Where were the rents? Why wasn't Anna crying?

"Anna! Annabelle!" I screamed loudly, hoping and praying she would answer. Suddenly when I shoved open the door to the bedroom I retched at the sight. Even with the shadows painting the room into dull shades of bronze I could see the red. Red everywhere and at its center bore the one horrifying thing I wish I could unsee.

"Anna!" I screamed and sobbed her name as loudly as I could as I fell into the dark rust stained carpet. The small frame of the blonde angel cradled in my arms, my now bloody hand gently sweeping her curls back. I sobbed softly as I rocked back and forth, holding her close to my chest as I could. Finally after what seemed like hours I reverently lay her back down.

Staggering up I left the house hold, the horrible memories and the one person I wish I could have saved. If only I had been faster. Stronger. More. I could have saved her...but I didn't.

* * *

The cold of December sucked all warmth out of the ground, out of happiness, out of all things living. It has been five months since the day I lost her. Since I had failed her. I blew a warm breath into my frozen hands, rubbing them together.

An old leather jacket, a half one as it covered my ribs and arms but went no lower, warmed me only slightly. The once silky shirt was threadbare and my jeans had new tears, the knees still stained a brownish color. I scrunched my toes in the old to big work boots, my feet feeling frozen.

Staggering into an ally I sat down and curled in on myself. It had been two days since I had turned eighteen. One week since I had dropped out of high school, and six days since I had last eaten anything. Food was hard to come by in winter, the only thing you could find was rotten slop in trashcans. Even then I was getting hungry enough to eat it.

A violent shiver wracked my frame causing me to huddle in on myself. The light snow began to drift down, clinging to my now shoulder length dull red hair. My once shimmering eyes full of defiance and youth were equally as dull, if not more so. After all...I was just another stray, all alone in this big world. I was broken yet holding on.

* * *

**AN: **

I felt like this was a good place to stop, it felt right. So I finally got chapter three out, how do guys like it? I hate the fact that I killed off Annabell, but at the same time it was needed. You'll see why soon enough. So some of you know may remember how I said she probably wouldn't be a hero, well I lied. haha. It's not gonna be like a spandex in tights sort of thing, I'm thinking anti hero, you know the person who does justice without meaning to? Or comes in to save the day by beating the crap out of someone bad and then leaving before anyone notices? yeah...that may be her later.

Anyways, let me know what ya'll think!

**~D.R. Out**


End file.
